


《如果我爱你》之李影帝在线作妖

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 3





	《如果我爱你》之李影帝在线作妖

李赫宰酝酿了一下午，最终在傍晚时脱口而出。

“晚上我们剧组聚餐。”

厨房里是轰隆隆的榨汁机运转声，李东海探出一个脑袋。

“你刚才说什么？”

“我说晚上我们剧组聚餐。”言下之意我会很晚回来。

“啊……”李东海拉长声音若有所思一秒，随后点点头：“好我知道了。”

嗯？就完了？

李赫宰不死心，看似随意的提到：“孙妍珠杀青加上助理导演过生日，晚上肯定是一场接一场。”

孙妍珠？就是李赫宰新戏里的女主角啊，李东海隐约记得之前在李赫宰的剧本里看见过这个名字。

李东海微微一愣的样子让李赫宰有些得意，他正想出言保证“我会早点回来”，还没开口就被李东海一句话打断。

“你好好玩，不用管我。”他温顺乖巧的点点头，通情达理的样子让李赫宰心中腾起一股无名闷火。

李大影帝凭借超强的业务能力，在李东海无辜的注视下忍了又忍终是压下质问的话语，口气生硬的丢下一句“那我走了”，便摔门离开了他们家。

是的，他们家。

从两人互表心意后，李赫宰便强硬的把人拐进了自己位于首尔市中心寸土寸金的高级公寓。

他们俩已经同居两个月了。

“李东海是自己男朋友”这个事实让李赫宰开心了好久，刚确定关系的那几天李赫宰甚至推了工作，成天在家跟没有通告的李东海腻歪在一起——睡醒要人抱、吃饭要人喂、洗澡要人陪。

李赫宰以前从不这样，他大大小小的恋爱没少谈过，却从来没有对一个人如此上心，甚至把人领进家安排进自己的生活里。

从相识到交往也不过个把月，李赫宰却感觉李东海的存在像是海 洛 因，而自己是被蛊惑的瘾君子，一旦陷入李东海的滋味就再也无法自拔不能离开了。

对李东海的爱日益增进，李赫宰专制霸道的占有欲和孩子本性也逐渐显露出来，开始得寸进尺。

然后在不久前的某一天，李大腕儿陷入了深深的苦恼和焦虑之中。

经纪人在去年就给他接了一部商业爱情片，剧本在手里合同都签好了，沉浸在热恋期中的李赫宰想推都推不掉。

进组的前一天晚上李赫宰还在赌气耍性子，一脚踹飞的行李箱从客厅滑到卧室门口。大明星两手一揣，黑着脸不管不顾的坐在沙发上，等待着自己的小男朋友过来安慰他，再顺便抱抱他给他一个香吻。

不出所料，李东海看到他这个样子后只微微叹气，摆好可怜的行李箱后来到他跟前跪坐在地毯上，李东海的手干燥温热，他捏了捏李赫宰的掌心，然后低头在他指尖亲了一下。

李赫宰盯着眼前毛绒可爱的发旋儿，心里翻腾起草莓味儿的碳酸气泡。

“你有工作要做的呀。”那人温顺地趴在他膝盖上，湿漉漉的眼睛里装着荡漾的水波。

“工作哪里有你重要。”

或许以前是工作排第一位，在拥有你以后不再是这样了。

“不要任性嘛，我会想你的。”

其实李赫宰就是在等那人扑过来抱抱他或是给他一个缠绵的亲吻，他撒泼胡闹只是想吸引李东海的注意，博得来自爱人更多的宠爱。

“你要来看我。”他要求着，心里那点小心思藏也藏不住：“我要在片场看到你。”

“好好好，你说什么是什么。”李东海为了顺利把人送进剧组，说什么都答应。

等了半天没等到一个吻的李赫宰很是不满，他一把拉起李东海让人跨坐在自己腿上，嘟起嘴巴指了指自己。

“亲亲我。”

话音刚落唇上就落下一个带着安抚性的亲吻，没想到李东海这么听话，李赫宰猛地翻身把准备抽身离开的人压在沙发上，李东海来不及反应就感觉腰上一凉，头上传来兴奋得意的笑声——

“今晚我要把后面的先补回来！”

李赫宰吃饱喝足进入剧组，还没高兴几天就自闭了。

李东海是个大骗子！说好的来探班看我！都是骗人的！

李赫宰不可思议地捏着手里被挂断的电话，在休息室里暴跳如雷。

经纪人头都快挠秃了，看着就要旷工的李大影帝，他实在没办法偷偷摸摸打给了李东海。

虽然最后李赫宰在李东海的甜言蜜语下被哄好了，但是这次事件就像一颗种子在李赫宰心里悄然种下。

直到再次相遇在李东海公司，李赫宰没告诉李东海自己提前拍完，赶回来想给人一个惊喜。

他风尘仆仆一路直通来到最高层，半个小时前李东海刚跟他发完短信说来公司跟老板谈事情，所以当他在走廊上遇见从社长办公室出来的李东海，完全忽略了那人脸上吃惊欣喜却又躲闪的表情和身边来来回回的公司员工，上去就要抱住人来一个激情四射的舌吻时，被李东海一巴掌推开脸，闪身躲开了他张开的怀抱。

李赫宰震惊在原地，他听见了自己心碎的声音。

他明白了，李东海这是拒绝把他们的关系公布于众。

“为什么！我们又不是在偷情！”晚上，李赫宰委屈巴巴，他指着李东海像是指责丈夫出轨的妻子。

李东海不知道该怎么解释。

他很爱李赫宰毋庸置疑，还在高中时期自己就倾心于他，抱着对李赫宰不切实际的幻想从少年变成真正的男人。他从没有想过哪天会真的与李赫宰产生交集，可偏偏这件事就是发生了，他的爱意被李赫宰全然接受，他们之间甚至有了最亲密的关系。

他没有谈过恋爱，唯一的一次心动献给了李赫宰。他太爱李赫宰了，爱到即使获得了同等的回应也在这段感情中小心翼翼不敢逾越。他怕，怕这份宝贵的爱情一不留神就不复存在了。

他常常在想，李赫宰是出于什么心态跟他在一起的呢？这份感情是一时兴起还是对他的可怜施舍？他不想问也不敢问，只想沉浸在李赫宰带给他的甜蜜毒药中，能多一天是一天。虽然他的各方面条件不及李赫宰，但他依然想用自己的力量去保护他，去保护这段在他看来岌岌可危的感情。

李赫宰和他不一样，他是万人瞩目的巨星，无数人窥视着他的位置，如果因为自己而被曝出任何对李赫宰不利的消息的话，那他真的没法原谅自己。

李东海一边贪恋李赫宰带给他的甜蜜美好无法抽身，一边对自己的自私感到愧疚，生怕哪一天这段被隐藏好的爱恋公众于世带给李赫宰麻烦。

李东海大脑飞速运作，尽量把问题缘由往自己身上带。

“我知道我知道，可是我的事业正处在上升期嘛，如果……如果被别人发现了对我的影响会很大的。”

演艺事业对他来说真的没那么重要，从一开始他就是抱着能离李赫宰近一点的想法踏入这个行业。

行，事业重要是吧。李赫宰怒火中烧，努力扯出平易近人的微笑——

“那好吧，你说的对。”

“我不该无理取闹的，我支持你的想法。”

呸。

他面带假笑还不忘把人搂进怀里，李东海傻乎乎听不出李赫宰咬牙切齿的语气，只松了一口气，还在为今天的李赫宰为何如此善解人意感到纳闷。

不能明着来我就悄悄摸摸的来，被群众媒体发现我看你还怎么狡辩！

李赫宰当晚躺在床上做出了一系列计划。

从那天起，几个月发条SNS还是宣传电影的他开始频繁更新INS。粉丝们不明所以，只以为她们的哥哥终于良心发现开始跟她们分享生活了，哪里会知道这些精心拍摄的照片背后隐藏着上传者的阴谋。

嗯，在李东海家里的沙发上来张自拍。

嗯，来张带着李东海同款戒指的手部特写。

嗯，背景露出一点出现在李东海INS里的同款马克杯。

完美，这下就等着粉丝开扒了。

被称作“行走荷尔蒙”的苏神本神李赫宰此时蹲在沙发上，抱着手机等啊等，期待着刷新出自己预想到的留言。

盼了两天，评论区除了清一色的“哥哥好帅！”“哥哥娶我！”“舔手！”“哥哥我爱你”之外，看不到一条对他照片开扒的消息。

这届粉丝怎么回事？他都穿上李东海的T恤了都没人把他俩联想在一起吗？

可能还不够狠，李赫宰想。

更明显会被李东海发现，李赫宰在连发了好几天INS后换了另一招。

他暗戳戳跑去联系了几个比较熟，在业界可信度较高的杂志社，在对方一头雾水下发过去几张照片，让人爆自己的绯闻。

这年头，自己联系媒体，自己提供照片文案要求炒作的明星已经不多了吧，李赫宰心酸的想。

真是撞上了李东海，自己的智商也开始直线下降。

在李赫宰的要求下，某个晚上负责拍照片的经纪人无奈表示，明明你玩得挺开心啊。

“L姓巨星深夜幽会L姓年轻演员，两人激情拥吻难舍难分，共度一宿引发猜想。”

哈哈哈，昌洙这几张偷拍的真好，刚好拍到他跟李东海在停车场咬耳朵，照片里他的面孔比较明显，而李东海半个人在他怀里，昏暗的空间里只能捕捉到模糊的轮廓。

就等大家来扒了！新闻一出便登上搜索榜一位，李赫宰再次兴致勃勃点开新闻评论——

“现在的娱乐圈，朋友拥抱就是有一腿，在家住就是睡过了。”

“A社？连A社都开始报道这种无凭无据的新闻了吗？”

“请问您哪只眼睛看到两人拥吻了？你瞎吗？”

“A社有钱敢造谣你爸爸了是吗？”

“每天都有人想倒贴我赫，太红了没办法。”

“散了散了，真是所有人都等着编我哥的花边新闻啊。”

…………

李赫宰一把扔了手机。

深信李东海就是“得到了就不在乎自己了”的李赫宰开始了作死道路。

欲擒故纵是个好招式，计划了一天的李赫宰当下决定：要转变对李东海的态度，不能跟个缠人精一样时时刻刻粘着李东海不放，自己要给人一种若即若离的疏离感，要让李东海感受到危机。

毕竟我！李影帝！可是很有排面的！想攀我的人数都数不清！李东海你……我求求你把我抓紧了！

“掉头回公司。”

改变就从这一刻起，李赫宰坐在保姆车里给李东海发短信：不回来吃饭，有事。

冷酷无情，言简意赅。李赫宰预想着李东海失望的样子，得意的扬起嘴角。

接到消息的时候李东海正在准备晚饭，最近李赫宰很忙，自己与公司的矛盾解决了，《如果我爱你》也刚拍完，闲来无聊就想给李赫宰做做饭补一补。

不吃了啊……

想问问那人还回不回来，几点回，在外喝酒的话要适量。编辑好的一长串消息迟迟没有发送，最后在李东海的犹豫下一字一字删除只留下一个“好”。

追问的话会嫌我烦人吧，自己还是不要问那么多了。

李东海安慰自己没关系，把已经切好的蔬菜裹上保鲜膜重新放回冰箱，刚加热的电饭煲关掉——既然他不回来吃，那么自己也就没有做饭的必要了。

李赫宰故意在金钟云家打游戏到凌晨一点，看时间差不多估摸着李东海应该睡了才准备回家。他不知道的是，那晚李东海饿着肚子，在仅留了廊灯的昏暗客厅里等他等到时钟进入新的一轮，才抱着微凉的身体僵硬地走回卧室。

那天以后，李赫宰就隔三差五往外跑，连带着回复李东海消息的速度也怠慢下来。

李东海对此什么都没说，他甚至没有表露出任何不满的情绪，平和懂事的像个机器人。在上一条消息还是昨天的被告知“不回来”，今天依旧照常询问李赫宰有没有什么想吃的。

李东海能忍李赫宰都忍不下去了，他质问自己为什么要做这种傻缺事！他已经连续一个星期没回家吃饭了，每天都说有活动，在外不推任何饭局，要不就是在朋友家玩到深夜。做这种事只为了看到李东海伤心难过，哪怕眼里有一丝抱怨李赫宰都觉得自己成功了，那人果然是在乎自己的。

可是，过了这么久他悲哀的发现，根本就没有。

李东海不问他去哪、跟谁、几点回来，不问他做了什么为什么这么晚不回家，更别提他一开始妄想的回复“能不能不去”。

他受不了了，他不想浪费每晚的大好时光跟狐朋狗友混迹在酒桌上，只想在处理完每日行程后回家吃到热腾腾的饭菜，再抱着自家香甜柔软的小男友窝在沙发上看一部两人共同喜爱的电影，情到浓时交换一个缠绵悱恻的吻。

而不是像现在这样。

原本只是想试探那人在不在乎自己，现在可好，都试出问题来了。

今天是第八天了，李赫宰在烤肉店里想。

待会儿回去后有必要找李东海谈谈了，出门前李东海眼里毫无波澜面带微笑不挽留自己的模样让李赫宰心烦意乱，他黑着脸给自己灌下一杯杯烧酒，想着回去后该如何惩罚自家一点眼力见都没有，让自己伤透了心的小坏蛋。

“赫宰。”身边是电影女主孙妍珠，她今天刻意画了全妆穿着吊带短裙，含着下巴冲李赫宰笑得美丽大方。

几杯酒下肚加上怒火中烧的李赫宰闻言抬头，腻的发慌的香水味熏的他一阵眩晕，他保持着人前温和有礼的形象，回应道：“怎么了？”

“能跟赫宰合作真的很荣幸很开心，今天是我的杀青宴，咱们留下点照片吧。”她漂亮生动，调皮地对他眨眼睛。

李赫宰耐着性子微笑答应。

“好。”

孙妍珠举起手机，脸凑过来与李赫宰贴的很近，李赫宰眼神微微朝下就能看见孙妍珠白皙丰满的胸脯。

他移开视线，把自己身上的衬衣外套脱下递给她。

“穿上吧，晚上凉。”

孙妍珠惊讶之余红着脸披上了李赫宰的衬衣。

放下手机，李赫宰不动声色地拉开与孙妍珠之间的距离——女人身上浓郁的香水味刺得他脑仁疼。

他不禁想到了李东海，他的爱人身上永远是干净清新的柠檬沐浴露味，混着自带的体香，每每抱着他时都让自己沉醉其中内心柔软。

今晚就不该出来，这是他做过最错误的决定。

女主杀青副导演过生日，他们这顿饭吃了好久，又是喝酒又是唱歌，从烤肉店吃到练歌房，最后一行人从包厢里出来的时候已经凌晨两点了。

李赫宰与剧组人员道别后上了保姆车，靠在椅背上的时候发出一声长叹，喝了不少的李赫宰晕晕乎乎，眼皮都要睁不开。

助理贴心的递给他一杯蜂蜜水，李赫宰胃里疼得慌并不想喝，他现在急迫的想回家，想见挂念了一晚上的人。

李赫宰下车时拒绝了助理打算送他上楼的提议，站在车外吹了五分钟冷风试图让风把他身上的烟酒味带走，他知道李东海不喜欢这些，既然他不喜欢自己就不把这些带回家。

应该已经睡了。

李赫宰推开大门，屋内一片漆黑安安静静，他在黑暗中脱了鞋子，小心翼翼的往卧室方向走去。

“你回来了。”身后沙发的位置传来细微的声音，随着李赫宰回头，客厅角落里昏黄的落地灯被点亮。

李东海睡眼惺忪的窝在沙发里，见人回来了起身迎上去：“我煮了梨汤，喝点吧。”

李赫宰见人只着家居服脚上连鞋子都没穿，心疼的把人搂起让人踩在自己的脚背上。

“怎么不穿鞋。”

“嗯……忘记了。”李东海揉揉眼睛，刚睡醒的声音奶里奶气。

李赫宰把脚上的拖鞋脱下给他，李东海就着穿上后去厨房给他盛汤。

沙发上是散着的毛毯和书籍，李赫宰上前收拾，他一弯腰，发现缝隙里亮着的是李东海的手机，页面停留在剧组导演不久前刚发的INS上，相片里是剧组的集体照，孙妍珠身披男士衬衣与自己靠得极近，另一张照片是他与孙妍珠的单独照，相片中的李赫宰微微勾唇，俊男靓女的搭配般配得惹人羡慕。

“在客厅吃吗？”李东海端着碗过来，看到李赫宰拿着自己手机时也只一愣，接着神色如常，把碗轻轻放在茶几上。

“为什么，东海为什么看这些？”李赫宰歪头问他。

“随便翻翻看到的。”李东海垂下眼睛轻声解释，“你不希望我看的话……”

李东海无所谓的态度让李赫宰十分来气，他这么长时间以来，在李东海这碰的壁、受的委屈在此刻全部借着酒劲儿一股脑涌上心头，他自认为很帅的“啪”地扔下手机，抬起手隔着茶几控诉李东海——

“李东海你这个骗子！你说自己喜欢我八年都是假的！”

“不给我探班在外面还要装不认识……我，我一个影帝为什么要受这种委屈啊！”

“为了显得年轻跟你般配一点我每天敷面膜进出美容院！结果你呢！压根就不知道我的良苦用心！”

“想引起你的注意就那么难吗！”

“我好不容易遇到这么喜欢的人……也想把你介绍给朋友啊……我想让他们知道我的男朋友有多好多爱我……”

“我呸！你根本就不爱我！我都一周不回来吃饭只差夜不归宿了！你瞧瞧你做了什么！你连一句关心都没有！”

“你……你，你再这样我就跟你分手！”

李赫宰气势汹汹，说最后一句时却也底气不足牙齿打架，他对着李东海一顿吼，把人凶完冷静了又立即后悔。

我说的会不会太重了，这可是李东海啊不是别人，真要走了自己上哪哭去啊。

果然，李东海安安静静听完李赫宰一顿指控后低下头咬紧了唇不说话。就在李赫宰不到半分钟就绷不住想跟人道歉时，李东海抬起头，眼眶湿润噙着泪光。

李赫宰一下子慌了神酒也清醒大半，他赶紧把人拉进怀里，着急疼惜的样子跟刚才判若两人。

“怎么哭了？别哭啊宝贝。”他慌张给人抹眼泪，不抹还好，一抹眼泪珠子跟断了线般往下滴，李赫宰无法，干脆直接亲上李东海的眼睛，把人滚烫酸涩的眼泪舔进嘴里。

李东海被李赫宰冷落一周都没有哭，现在却被“分手”两个字刺激到了，他揪着李赫宰的上衣，抽抽搭搭地说：“不要分手好不好……我不想跟你分手。”

“不分手不分手，我吓唬你呢宝宝。”

李赫宰第一次见到李东海真实的眼泪，从认识以来，怀里人的眼里就亮的仿佛盛着宇宙星河，特别是望向自己时，好像自己就是宇宙间最耀眼的那颗星，而李东海现在悲伤的哭着，眼里的星辰被水雾遮挡消失不见，他真是疯了才会把人弄哭。

李赫宰委屈？他才委屈呢！自从交往以来，他每天都绞尽脑汁，想要给李赫宰展现最好的自己。在外面还要保持警惕，生怕被人发现他俩的关系，对李赫宰造成影响。大明星还动不动就发脾气要他哄，结果他莫名其妙被人甩了一周的冷脸不说，现在还要被威胁分手？！

“我怎么可能不在乎你……我在乎到生怕对你太黏了你会讨厌我。”

“喜欢你到冒着被发现的风险也想跟你在一起！你知不知道，如果被爆出同性恋情你会丢掉多少代言！没有导演再找你演戏了你再也不是男主了！”

“我那么爱你……你可不能因为我被毁掉前程啊……”

“就这样你还说我不爱你？八年啊李赫宰！我抱着你剧照入睡的时候你指不定在跟哪个小明星上 床呢你个混蛋！”

听到前面李赫宰还是很感动的，他在心里偷偷比耶，心说终于，李东海终于把心里话说出来了。

至于最后一句嘛，李赫宰心惊的同时又无法反驳。他尴尬的摸摸鼻子，年轻不懂事确实风流过，可那都过去了嘛，现在他有了李东海，过去的事就赶紧翻篇吧。

李东海情绪激动，胸口不断上下起伏着，他第一次在李赫宰面前情绪失控，把憋了许久的话吼出来后还是很爽的。

李赫宰满意的亲上李东海的嘴唇，李东海还在气头上下意识拒绝往后躲，发现被人锁在怀里根本逃不掉后李东海自暴自弃的垮下肩膀，撒气似的在人下唇上狠狠地咬了一口。

李赫宰根本感觉不到痛，他现在满心都是粉红泡泡。

“早早说出来不就好了吗宝贝，为什么要把所有想法都憋在心里呢？”

李东海扭扭捏捏好一会儿，才在李赫宰的耐心注视下开口：

“……因为，怕。”

“你是星星，挂在天上。”他拿手比划了一下，“而我只是个普通人……”

“我怕你跟我在一起是因为可怜我，我怕我们之间的爱情只是黄粱一梦，我怕我一醒来你就没了……”

“我知道这样想不对……可我就是控制不住自己……”

“赫宰对不起，是我配不上你我太没有安全感了……”

李东海这次把头埋在李赫宰肩上，咬紧了牙不让自己泄出噫噫呜呜的哭声。

李赫宰感受着左肩传来的湿意，咧开嘴笑了。

“宝贝，我不是什么星星，我们都是普通人。”

“喜欢你是因为你单纯善良，更因为你执着勇敢，还拥有一颗比任何人都火热的内心。”他戳戳李东海的心口，语气温柔眼底的爱意关都关不住。

“我就在这里，是真实的，对你的爱也一样。”

“你让我有初恋的悸动又有家的安定。”

“我不缺什么代言或是剧本，演不演男主角也无所谓，以后的日子里，我只想成为你唯一的男主角。”

李东海哭红了眼，他听着李赫宰真心实意的告白，内心被感动塞的满满的，揉揉眼睛，李东海懵懂的对他点头。

“我对你的爱会有第二个八年第三个八年第四个第五个……一直到我们老去。”

李赫宰笑得灿烂，他狠狠的在人脸上用力亲了一口，能听到李东海说这些话，他这一周的苦算是没白吃。

于是刚掉进蜜罐的李赫宰就开始得意忘形——

“唉，能听到宝贝说这些话可是苦了我呢。”

“为了吸引你的注意力我天天跑到钟云哥家打游戏，要不就是跟希澈哥去SS喝酒，不过还好，这招有用诶。”

还在嘚瑟的李赫宰没注意到李东海身形一顿，他从怀抱中挣脱出来，一脸狐疑的问：“所以，你说的有事就是去打游戏？”

“呃……”一不小心说漏嘴的李赫宰两手僵在半空中眼睛四处闪躲。

“每天凌晨回来就是为了泡吧看秀？”

“不是……宝贝你听我说……”

“你干脆别回来了！”

李东海一掌打飞李赫宰伸过来拉他的手，转身丢下一句话：

“今晚你睡沙发。”

李赫宰绝望的咆哮，他嗷呜一声蹦上李东海的后背，长腿缠住李东海的腰不让人走。

“不嘛不嘛，我要跟自己老婆一起睡。”

“你好恶心，谁是你老婆。”

李赫宰笑嘻嘻吧唧一口亲在李东海耳垂上。

“我是我是，我是你的老婆。”

亲着亲着原本调皮讨好的轻吻就变了味，李赫宰沿着人的颈脖一路舔吻到锁骨，在李东海胸口前留下一串串湿淋淋的口水印。

他的脚在李东海大腿根暧昧的来回撩拨着，呵出的热气喷洒在李东海脸侧。

“去床上。”

李东海脸蛋微红，他掐了一把李赫宰的大腿拖着人走进卧室。

李赫宰在他耳边得意洋洋地笑，空出一脚勾上了卧室门。

很快，里面便传出细碎难耐的呻吟喘息声。


End file.
